


Just Touch Me

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George can't reach his own prostate. Dream has long fingers and a thing for control.(kinktober 5: fingering)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 317
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Touch Me

He was always so sweet like this.

George was on his back, gasping for air as Dream massaged his prostate with two of his long fingers, only considered large in comparison to George’s own, and so,  _ so _ much better. 

Though those were George’s words, not his.

George had admitted, with no small amount of blushing, that he'd always wanted to finger himself to completion but his fingers were too frustratingly short, and his prostate too frustratingly deep. It was wonderful when Dream fucked him, or when George used toys once in a blue moon, but usually, when he just wanted something inside him and to get off, it was terrible. The angle was too awkward, his fingers too short, his prostate too deep, but all Dream heard was that he wanted him. 

Hence, Dream’s hands.

Dream noticed when George first moved in, the way he stared at his fingers around a glass of water, his hand curled over his mouse, or brushing his too-long hair out of his face. George had his lip between his teeth a couple of the times Dream caught him.

Dream had asked him what was up, multiple times, before George admitted to wanting Dream to finger him. It had taken some more time, denying George until he gave him a reason why, for him to get the truth.

So here he was, lying on his side with George squirming beside him, pressing two of his 'long, gorgeous fingers' (again, George’s words) into George and tickling them upwards, one at a time, to drive the shorter man wild.

"Fuck, Dream," George’s gasps came loud and unsteady, "fuck."

Dream paused his fingers, holding them up against George’s prostate as he started to whimper and shake, gasping for air between his body acting out against the rolls of pleasure shocking throughout his body, until Dream drew them downwards slightly and released the pleasure, and George whimpered. He still moved his fingers around, feeling George’s insides even if he wasn't getting pleasure like he did moments later, but he still whined at the feeling, high pitched and full as his back arched. Dream separated his fingers just to stretch him further, and George’s eyes, bleary and unfocused, opened. 

His eyelashes were wet from where his tears had collected, moistened his face and making him look like he wanted Dream to kiss him. He opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to lick at his lips.

"Dream," his voice came out as a whisper, like he physically couldn't speak any higher, "Dream please."

"Please what, George?" He asked, intentionally missing his prostate again, "you want me to get you off? To finger you deep and good since you can't?"

George whined higher, almost inaudibly as his back arched higher, and it fell just as soon as Dream moved his fingers to that specific point again. George gasped, writhed, and blinked blindly as tears fell from his eyes. George gripped at Dream’s shirt, opened his mouth, closed it and squeezed his eyes shut as his back arched. He came, whimpering Dream’s name and pressing his legs together as he shook, but Dream just massaged his fingers still, until George was gasping and his hard cock twitched with every movement. 

"Dream, Dream please."

"Please what?" Dream asked sweetly. 

"No– no more."

His thighs shook like a leaf in the wind, but Dream pressed on.

"A few more minutes, baby," Dream sighed as he kissed George’s hair, "just a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Let me know what you think! Comments are brilliant!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted


End file.
